Many young persons as well as adults are becoming more interested in finding various ways to effect body exercise and in many instances elaborate gym equipment is not available to these persons. In addition, while jogging and rope skipping are exercises which may be effected in substantially any environment, these exercises contribute primarily to leg muscle development and toning and do not provide for other muscle toning. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive apparatus which may be used by children as well as adults and which includes various features thereof enabling many different exercises to be carried out in a manner which may be considered as appealing to many users rather than as dull and thus unappealing.